FLOWER ROOM
by Mimilover10
Summary: Yuuki has been living with Kaname in the mansion for quite some time. When she starts acting strangely, he orders Aidou to watch over her. What kind of story will commence! This is my first published Fanfiction so please don't hate! Also, i have no beta so your reviews are welcome with constructive criticism! Rated M because I know my mind will wonder that way sooner or later.


Yuuki walked around her mansion as Aidou watched from a distance. Kaname was out and he was put in charge of keeping an eye on Yuuki. It wasn't really a surveillance mission because she knew he was around but his actual mission was to find out if she would try to contact anyone. Her father wished to talk to her but he never pressed the matter. Her friend Sayori only implied she would like to know how Yuuki was doing once but never actually tried to see her or ask. Yuuki seemed a little off in the past month: her studies were being focused on more but her usual talkative self, disappeared after a while. Aidou followed her around the mansion until she went into her room. That was her domain and he couldn't enter without her permission and Kaname's. He waited outside the door for a few minutes before knocking, "Yuuki-Sama, may I come in?" He heard a faint answer, "Sure Aidou-Sempai" He opened the door and saw her right in front of him in a thin night gown. Yuuki looked up at him dazed and confused, "Can I help you?" He sighed, "Were you sleeping?" She yawned and nodded, "uh hm" He smiled, "I just got a little worried since you didn't tell me where you were going…sorry" He bowed and turned to leave until Yuuki said, "I don't mind…I just was bored. Will you keep me company until Kaname returns?" He faced her again and smiled, "No problem Yuuki-Sama" She put on a silk robe and led him to her favorite room: the flower room. It was called something else but Yuuki didn't like the sound of it so she called it 'Rumo no Hana' meaning Hana's Room or Flower Room. It reminded her of Aidou in many ways so she had the liberty of calling it that. They sat down and had a cup of relaxing tea while they talked. Yuuki asked, "Aidou-sempai, why do you seem to know which tea I like the best?" He smiled, "I tried different ones until I saw the right look on your face then I remembered" It was straight forward but didn't imply he had more to say so Yuuki just enjoyed the scenery. She brought up something else, "How do you like my little garden?" He looked at the different types of roses and saw a flower that didn't belong, "Why is there a white lily here?" Yuuki shrugged, "I like lilies almost as much as I like roses. Plus it gives the room a center piece" She watched as his gaze turned to each flower in the room, "You really worked hard on these didn't you?" She nodded, "Yes. Kaname had this name for a place like this but I just dubbed it my Flower Room" She said that in English and he repeated, "Flower Room?" Yuuki shrugged a little, "The name is actually a little joke. Rumo no Hana. You remind me of flowers and flowers remind me of you" He laughed a little, "How so?" Yuuki looked around, "Each flower has the power to make your gaze stay if they are the only ones like it. If there was a bouquet, you wouldn't notice its beauty as much would you?" He never thought of himself as a true beauty, just attention grabbing. He looked around and asked, "Why aren't there yellow roses? Those are my favorite" Yuuki pointed to the back of the room and said, "I keep it in another room…I think it looks better alone" He stood up and held his hand out to her, "Why don't we check up on it? You haven't all day" She nodded and unlocked the back room door. When the door opened a strong scent of roses and fresh water hit his face. He breathed it in slowly and followed her inside. She shut the door and said, "I don't like the scent to get out too much…" She grabbed a spray bottle and turned on the faint lights. She began spraying a large yellow rose bush and asked, "How do they look to you?" He stared in awe and said, "They look beautiful…is this why you haven't been..." He never finished the thought because Yuuki nodded, "They have been on my mind all month…ever since Kaname has been babysitting me I haven't had any time to be here alone so I've been thinking up ways to get here without his supervision" Aidou realized she was very passionate about the roses and he said, "I can keep this a secret for you…just let me be here too" She nodded, "No problem Aidou-sempai" He shook his head, "Hanabusa or even Hana will do" She blushed, "Alright Hana…Chan" He followed her out and said, "Your secret's safe with me Yuuki-Sama" Yuuki took his wrist, "Yuuki-Chan…like you used to call me" He nodded and picked a rose from the red rose bush and gave it to her, "Then maybe you would like to have one in you room?" Yuuki smiled and took it, "Thank you Hana-Chan. Would you like one in yours?" He bowed, "If I can come here with you every day I don't need one" Yuuki led him out of the Flower Room and they walked around the mansion with no particular destination. Then Kaname walked through the front door and Yuuki greeted him with a smile, "Oniisama!" She kissed his cheek and Kaname looked to Aidou for an explanation of her good mood and he just shrugged. It want an actual lie, he really didn't know how something so small could make Yuuki happy. Kaname went into his room and Yuuki tried to follow. He turned around at the doorway and said, "I'm going to bed Yuuki, you should do the same" Yuuki nodded and went to her room. She put the rose in a little vase and smiled at it. It reminded her of her dear Oniisama: so beautiful to look at, but once touched, can prick you. She took a tablet and went to her bed. Just before she snuggled into her spot, she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and Aidou was there. He sighed and said, "Goodnight Yuuki-Chan" He kissed her cheek and left the hallway. Yuuki felt something in that little peck but she tried to push it away.

A week later, Yuuki hurried her way to the Flower Room and Aidou caught her as she passed him with the most saddened face he had ever seen her with. He followed her but she seemed oblivious to his existence at the moment. She opened the back door and Aidou walked inside with her, "What was that about—" He watched as she fell to the ground and started sobbing. He instinctively hugged her and calmed her down. When her sobs ebbed to little sniffles, he asked again, "What's wrong Yuuki-Chan?" She looked up at him and said, "Kaname wants to leave me I know it!" Aidou smiled, "He would never leave you, what would make you think such a thing?" She sighed, "I heard him talking to Rima-sempai and Shiki-sempai about something…I didn't quite understand it but I heard that he would be leaving and he wouldn't come back!" Aidou didn't know anything about that but he did know he couldn't help her with her doubts. He could only sooth her while her mind was racing with worry. Aidou knew Kaname wasn't in the mansion and he knew Yuuki must have been brooding over this for some time, "When did you hear this?" She lowered her head, "about three days ago…I thought that maybe I heard him wrong but when he didn't say goodbye to me today I started worrying" Aidou took off his shirt from the heat of the room and Yuuki. Yet, Yuuki's gaze wondered up and down his abs. She only let herself a quick glance before looking away with a blush. She kept her eye on the flower to her left like it was the most interesting thing on earth. Aidou noticed her difficult position and said, "Sorry Yuuki-Chan…I just got hot and I forgot to ask—" Yuuki looked right into his eyes, "It's alright Hana-Chan. We're on confortable terms aren't we?" He nodded and said, "True but you are also a lady and I should have respected that fact" Yuuki laughed a little, "Me a lady? Right and I am also human" Aidou glanced at her neck but went back to her eyes. That was enough for Yuuki to see that Aidou was hungry. She offered her neck to him, "Drink Hana, you're thirsty" He looked away, "I can't…not from you. Kaname-Sama would kill me" She sat on his lap and exposed her neck, "What Oniisama doesn't know, won't hurt him" Aidou let his arms snake around her waist and he held her closer, "Thank you" He bit down into her soft neck and tasted the blood he had been craving since he first tasted it. He tried not to drink into her thoughts but it was unavoidable considering every drop told a story he was eager to taste. He felt the faint taste of pleasure and held on to her tighter. He wanted to know that taste again; it was different and sweeter. When he accidently held her closer with his hand grasping her breast she panted out a small sound, "Ha-na" He bit into her deeper and let his beastly instinct take over. She repeated the sound only louder and he squeezed her again. She raked one of her hands behind her through his hair and pulled him closer. When he had his fill, he licked the wounds but didn't let her go, "Yuuki-Chan…gomen" It was a short apology but Yuuki didn't care about it, "Just hold me Hana" He held her closer to his body and took in her scent. It was sweeter than the roses, almost like cotton candy but still subtle. He reveled in it and let his hands slide up and down her ribs, touching each one, making her shiver. Yuuki bit her lip until she noticed she was bleeding and licked her lips. Aidou took a deep breath and said, "Yuuki, are you thirsty?" Yuuki kept her head down but Aidou wasn't having any of that. He twirled her around so she was facing him, "Drink Yuuki" She leaned into him and said, "Hana…kiss me" He didn't object to that order and he brushed his lips against hers. He only wished to just barely touch her but once they grazed each other, he pulled her closer and attacked her. He trailed kisses around her neck but kept his fangs in check. He didn't want to take any more from her, what he wanted was to feed her. He let his fangs extend into his tongue and cut it slightly. After that point, Yuuki was on even more comfortable terms with her new secret lover.

Since Kaname never come back, she lived the life she always wanted to: a life away from her over protective Oniisama. She did love him but he always had treated her like lost child and she was tired of it. When he left, she was depressed but since she had such a great friend beside her, she didn't feel as lonely as she thought she would. Aidou made her realize she could do the things she always wanted to do…so she did them. Aidou listened to her sing along to songs on the radio and he knew she had potential. His only problem was to make it possible for her to get over the fact that Kaname wasn't round anymore and she could be what she wanted to be.

One day, he led her into the ball room and uncovered her eyes. She heard a loud yelling, "Surprise!" She smiled and hugged Aidou, "Thank you Hana-Chan!" It was her birthday and she was going to celebrate it the way any eighteen year old vampire should. Her first drink was handed to her by Aidou, "This is for you Yuuki-Chan. It's liquor mixed with blood tablets—what we drink to have fun" She downed it and said, "To the first of many!" He kissed her cheek and she hugged him again, "Really Hana, thanks. It means a lot to me" He smiled devilishly, "You haven't even gotten my present yet" He took a cassette out of his pocket and Yuuki tried grabbing it, "Where did you get that Hana?" He lifted it out of her reach and said, "Your room, where else?" He went in the middle of the room and said through a microphone, "Tonight, I would like to call out Yuuki. She has been keeping a very big secret from everyone…she can sing! And I have the only cassette of her recorded music. Only she knows the words! Can we get her out here?" A path was made for Yuuki in the room and she walked in the middle until she was with him, "You are so going to die Hana" He kissed her lightly and said, "Happy Birthday" He handed her the microphone and put the cassette in. Yuuki cleared her throat and said, "I wrote this for Hanabusa…"

She sang the song and did her little dance routine she came up with. When she was done, Aidou was staring at her with a lazy smile and his eyes were trailing up and down her body. They all clapped for her she bowed. The rest of the night, she had many of Aidou's manager friends come up to her about being and Idol. She said she would have to think about it but her real thought process was if Oniisama would care. After it was almost sunrise, most of her guests were gone and a few stuck around in the guest rooms. Aidou took her hand and led her through her Flower Room until they made it inside the room with the yellow roses. He shut the door and helped her take care of her precious flowers. She sprayed them with water and trimmed the bush. Aidou was behind her the whole time, helping in little ways. When she was done, she sat down in the regular room and said, "Why did you do that to me Hana?" He smiled, "I just wanted you to sing. You're really good Yuuki, plus I knew if they just heard you , you would feel the rush and want it again" Yuuki held his hand, "Thank you Hana but I don't have an interest in singing in front of people…it's just not me"


End file.
